


Heated oven

by OlliverWay



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlliverWay/pseuds/OlliverWay
Summary: Sans and Toriel have a kinky and passionate night. Done for a fatastic friend of mine.
Relationships: Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Heated oven

''Now remind me how i survived 5 months without this.''

'"Maybe I was just teasing ya'' Sans said in a husky voice.

''mmph.. get in me..'' toriel pleaded, but sans just grinded into her thigh. 

toriel panted and rubbed her belly ''dont tease the woman bearing your-'' she was interupted by her own moan as sans made out with her while fucking her passionately.

''shh flower. sansy's gotcha'' Sans rubbed her belly and smiled.

Each thrust gave her a slight suprised jolt. Toriel, in all her life, had never felt so loved. With two children (Asriel and frisk) and one on the way, and knowing sans would fight for a smile on her face. she'd never felt so blessed. 

and when they came together they cuddled and felt the gentle rolls of their little boy in her tummy 

"you did great." They said simultaneously.


End file.
